Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/Darkheart3/Monstro
Monstro *Items Obtainable: Potion x2, Mega-Ether x2, Megalixir x2, Cottage x4, Mythril Shard x1, Mythril x3, Torn Page x1, Watergleam, Dispel-G x2, Tornado-G x2, Dalmatians 55 - 57 and 73 - 81 *Magic Obtainable: Stop *Abilities: Cheer(Goofy), High Jump(party) *Trinities: Blue Trinity 13 - 15 and Green Trinity 7 *Enemies Encountered: Shadow, Green Requiem, Large Body, Barrel Spider, Air Soldier, Yellow Opera, Search Ghost, Rare Truffle *Bosses Encountered: Parasite Cage Monstro Overview Head to the back of Monstro's mouth and climb onto Geppetto's ship. Pinocchio runs off, so follow him after you save your game. You'll encounter a new enemy type here - the Search Ghost(45 HP, 21 ATK, 17 DEF, 10 EXP). Search Ghosts are easily defeated using Fire spells - try to kill them while they're glowing to get a bonus to the number of HP and MP balls they drop. You'll be stuck entering a few different chambers in Monstro, so be prepared. Chamber 1 Destroy the enemies here and head through the lower door into Chamber 3. Chamber 3 There's a Mega-Ether in a chest here - collect it, then head back into Chamber 1. Jump up to the ledge, and enter the door there to Chamber 2. Chamber 2 The chest in this chamber contains a Cottage - grab it, then keep moving to re-enter Chamber 3, on a higher level. Use a barrel to reach the upper platform and grab Dalmatians 76 - 78. Drop down to the lower platform you jumped up from and head through the door into Chamber 2 - defeat the enemies, including the new Barrel Spider(24 HP, 21 ATK, 17 DEF, 3 EXP). They're just like Spider Pots, but these can explode - they drop quite a bit of munny, so just hit them. Jump over to the ledge and then to the next ledge that holds a chest - it contains a Megalixir. Head back across to the main ledge and enter the door to Chamber 5. Chamber 5 Fight through the swarms of enemies to Chamber 6. Chamber 6 Head left as you enter the room and drop down the ledges to find a chest holding a Dispel-G. Use the door nearby to re-enter Chamber 5 - there's a ton of enemies here, but once you kill them all, use the Blue Trinity to get a Cottage and some munny. There are two more chests in here - one has a Mega-Ether and another holds a Dispel-G. Exit back to Chamber 6, and hop up the ledges until you reach the highest one. From there, use some barrels to reach the blue ledge, and check the chest for a Torn Page. Drop down and fall off the highest step, then enter the door to Chamber 3. Check the chest to find Dalmatians 55 - 57, and use the barrel to reach the upper platform with a Tornado-G inside. Drop from this ledge and enter the door that leads back to Chamber 1. From there, backtrack back to Chamber 6. Enter the dor that leads to Chamber 5, and use a barrel on the ledge to reach the blue platform to reach a chest containing Mythril. Jump to the other blue platform, and from there to the narrow land past it to find a chest containing Dalmatians 79 - 81. Jump back across the platforms and down the ledge you arrived on to enter the door to Chamber 4. Chamber 4 Watch the cutscene, then save your game. Follow Pinocchio to the Bowels, and try to be at least level 30 before attempting the next area. BOSS FIGHT: Parasite Cage Monstro Overview II After the fight with Parasite Cage, Goofy learns the Cheer ability. Jump into the hole and you'll be near Geppetto - save your game, then open the chest near the fish to find the High Jump ability for the party. You can try this out immediately - equip it, then stand on the roof above Geppetto. There's a Green Trinity that will net you a Mythril Shard. Jump into the water in front of the ship and swim to the platform on the wall to your left. Head up there to grab Dalmatians 73 - 75 from the chest. Look to your left to find a pile of wood in the water - jump to the platform, and from ther, look back to the pile you just jumped from. Leap near the edge, and continue up to find a chest with a Cottage inside. Jump in the water, and swim to the platform with the Blue Trinity on it - it nets you two Potions, a Cottage, and munny. Jump up the platforms to reach a chest containing a Watergleam. From the platform with the Trinity, jump across a large gap to another platform, then up some ledges to access a chest with a Tornado-G held inside. Follow the ledges to reach a door to Monstro's Throat. Don't go in just yet - first, drop down and enter the door you see, then backtrack to Chamber 6. Jump the highest ledge, then jump to the blue platform - use a long jump and a keyblade swing to reach the next platform and check the chest for a Megalixir. Jump across to another narrow piece of land to find a chest with Mythril inside. Use the door to reach Chamber 1, and then re-enter Monstro's Mouth. Head back to the Throat, and you have a chance of coming across Rare Truffles. For more information on them, check the Rare Truffles section. Use the Blue Trinity to gain a Mythril Shard and munny, then use the platforms to climb into Monstro's Stomach. BOSS FIGHT: Parasite Cage II Return to Traverse Town VI *Items Obtainable: Power Up x1, Mythril x1, Mythril Shard x1, Postcard x1, Torn Page x1 *Keyblades Obtainable: Wishing Star, Spellbinder *Summons Obtainable: Dumbo After completing Monstro, return to Traverse Town. This should be second nature by now, but stop by all the shops to upgrade everything you can. Try your hand at synthesizing more items, as well - you need at least one of each to get Sora's Ultima Weapon keyblade. For more information on synthesizing, check the Synthesis section. Head to Geppetto's House, which is near the Accessory Shop. Talk to Geppetto, and he'll tell you about Gummi Ships and blueprints - if you want to start collecting the blueprints, that's your option - this guide continues on, however. Check the chest in the corner of the room to find the Wishing Star keyblade, and the shelf to find your final Postcard, which will net you a Power Up for mailing it. You can also stop by and talk to Cid to see what new stuff he has for the Gummi Ship. Head to the 2nd District to talk with the Dalmatians - you'll obtain a Mythril Shard, Torn Page, and a Mythril if you've been collecting all of the Dalmatian puppies so far. High-tail it to Merlin's Study and Merlin will give you the Spellbinder keyblade. Talk to the Fairy Godmother and she'll release Dumbo from the Watergleam, a new summon you can use to remain invincible for a period of time. Now head over to the Old Book and use the two new Torn Pages you have to unlock some more areas in Hundred Acre Wood. Hundred Acre Wood III *Items Obtainable: Potion, Mythril Shard *Magic Obtainable: Stopra You can head to Rabbit's House to pull up vegetables in his garden for items, like Potions. Check the mailbox to read a letter from Pooh, then head behind the house - there's a problem, here. Head into the house and talk to Rabbit. It seems Pooh is in need of some honey - check the roots in the ceiling to find the honey pot - examine it to take it down, then try to leave; Pooh gets stuck in the window. Exit the house and talk to him, and Tigger will arrive to mess with you. Block Tigger All you need to do is keep Tigger from bouncing on a carrot twice - it's permanently buried if he does. Start by running to the nearest carrot and using Rush to get to the carrot Tigger's shadow appears over. Adjust as necessary(sometimes Rush overshoots the carrot). You won't have the option to Rush if the carrot is pushed into the ground - you also don't want the carrots to get pushed in, period. After the first hit, they're in; after the second, they're history, so stay on top of your game and try to get at least a score of 150 to earn that special ability later on. Once you free Pooh, your Torn Page becomes a Mythril Shard. To get to the next mini-game, head to the lower right-hand corner of the book and find a tree on a cliff. Save Eeyore - jump in next to him, and he's saved. Easy, right? Head up the hill to the swing, and target Pooh and walk slowly to get up the hill with him. If Pooh is distracted by a honey pot, target and talk to him to speed him along his way. Pooh's Swing To complete this mini-game, press R1 when Owl opens his wings. Be sure to do it when Owl's wings are fully spread - you need to land on Eeyore's House. Keep trying, and when you finally get to the house(if you didn't on the first try), you'll receive the Stopra spell. In order to obtain the special ability later, you need to get more than 40 yards on this mini-game. You'll know you made it if Pooh goes flying off into the distance. When you're finished here, stop in at Agrabah. Return to Agrabah *Items Obtainable: Mythril, Meteor-G, Aeroga-G, Thundara-G Start off in Aladdin's House, and exit down the hole to the right of the Save Point. Turn right, jump across to the door that leads to the Palace Gates area, and then turn right and High Jump to find a chest with Mythril. Now enter the Palace Gates area - turn left, and High Jump to find another chest with an Aeroga-G inside. Head back to the Plaza and enter the Desert. Enter the Cave of Wonders, and jump into the pit to the Relic Chamber. Swim up the waterfall to the Dark Chamber, and swim up the waterfall to the Silent Chamber. Climb the steps and High Jump to the ledge across the waterway - touch the monkey statue to open a door to two chests, one with a Meteor-G and the other with a Thundara-G. Head back to the nearest Save Point and use it to travel to the Coliseum. Coliseum - Pegasus Cup *Items Obtainable: Defense Up, Mythril *Abilities: Strike Raid *Enemies Encountered: Search Ghost, Air Soldier, Shadow, Large Body, Yellow Opera, Black Fungus, Green Requiem, Bandit, Barrel Spider, Fat Bandit, Spider Pot *Bosses Encountered: Yuffie, Leon You'll start the Pegasus Cup the same way you started the Phil Cup - talk to Phil and get cracking. There are nine Seeds in this one - below are the seeds and what enemies you'll encounter. *Seed 9 - Ghost Bandits: Search Ghost x2, Bandit x1, Air Soldier x3 *Seed 8 - Marauders: Bandit x2, Barrel Spider x3, Shadow x4 *Seed 7 - Sluggers: Fat Bandit x1, Large Body x2, Spider Pot x1, Barrel Spider x1 *Seed 6 - Pots & Bolts: Spider Pot x5, Yellow Opera x3, Green Requiem x2 *Seed 5 - The Big Combo: Fat Bandit x2, Search Ghost x4 *Seed 4 - Toadstool: Black Fungus x3 *Seed 3 - Pots & Barrels: Spider Pot x5, Barrel Spider x5 *Seed 2 - Giant Impact: Fat Bandit x3, Large Body x2 *Seed 1 - Leon and Yuffie: Leon, Yuffie For winning as a team, you'll learn the Strike Raid ability. Beat it with just Sora to earn a Mythril, and beat it again in less than three minutes to obtain a Defense Up. BOSS FIGHT: Leon and Yuffie Home Page|<-Previous Page|Next Page-> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough